Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru!
by Drgnmastr-Alex
Summary: My second LH fic! Naru splits into six personalities, plus her original self! Rated R for fan service, partial nudity, some language, and Keitaro bleeding. Read and Review, please! Chapter 5 is here! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! If you've read "Love Hina: New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness", then you've already experienced what I have to offer. If this is your first time reading one of my fics, here's what you can expect:

Fan service, Star Wars references, Adult Swim references, other anime references, romance, action, and mass insanity.

The premise for this Love Hina fic is: what if Naru's personality split into six different forms, plus the real Naru? This idea is from Shichinin no Nana, or Seven of Seven over here in the States. This fic's timeline takes place after vol. 14 of the manga, but a while before Keitaro and Naru get married.

By the way, the six other Narus, besides the original, are as follows:

Dynamic Naru (adventurous, likes to get into trouble); Mean Naru (gets pissed off easily; this is the side of Naru that usually takes over when Keitaro does something perverted); Crybaby Naru (shy, introverted, and bawls all too easily); Sexy Naru (guess what she does! Lmao); Smart Naru (the side of her that is the brainiac. Of course); and Easygoing Naru (basically Kitsune in Naru's form).

I do not own Love Hina or any other properties mentioned here in this fanfiction. The rights are property of their respective owners.

Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru!

Chapter 1: It Happens

It was just a normal day at Hinata House. Well, as normal as it can get, when you're the landlord of a girl's dorm where all the residents have the hots for you, one way or another. Keitaro was once again being stalked by his step-sister, Kanako.

Kanako: Onii-chan, please! I want you right now!

Keitaro (running): I told you, you're my sister! I love you as a sister, ALRIGHT!

He manages to find a hiding place in one of the hidden crawl spaces that work their way in and out of Hinata House. Popping up elsewhere, he runs into Naru.

Keitaro: Hello, Narusegawa.

Naru: You're calling me that, after we've gotten so close? Geez, you don't have to be so formal. We're… boyfriend and girlfriend, after all, aren't we. (thinks to herself) It's still a bit hard for me to admit it, even though I do like him a lot.

Keitaro: Oh, okay. By the way, is their anything you need me to do, errand-wise?

Naru: Umm…oh! Could you get me some ramen? I'm pulling an all-nighter for one of my tests.

Keitaro: No problem!

He heads off in the direction of the entrance, leaving Naru to think about how she's going to tackle her test. Then Su comes bounding down the hallway.

Su: Link, he come to town, come to saaaaave the Princess Zelda…hiya, Naru-yan!

Naru (still thinking to herself): Hi Su… (passes by)

Su (thinking to herself): puuuuuu…nobody wants to have any fun. (sly cat grin) I's gots an idea! Hehehehe…

She heads back into her lab…

An hour later, Keitaro hadn't come back yet, leaving some of the residents worried. Naru, of course, was getting irritated.

Naru: Goddamnit. I asked him to just pick up some ramen for me. Wait, knowing him, he might've gotten into some kind of trouble. O.O Oh god, I hope he didn't get accosted by some perverted girl. Knowing him, he'd freak out, accidentally fall on her and get her aroused, then…OH GOD, THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!

Naru was freaking out at this point, causing everyone's attention to turn to her.

Motoko: Naru, you seem to be acting like Urash-I mean Keitaro.

Kanako: Quit making fun of my brother, you bitch!

Naru: WHAT WAS THAT! For your information, I'm worried about him!

Keitaro: Hi, I'm back!

Everybody facefaults.

Naru (a slight tear started welling up): Goddamnit, Keitaro! Don't worry me like that!

Keitaro: I'm so sorry, Naru. I got chased by a pack of stray dogs, and then I think I got offered a job by a couple of yakuza. When I turned them down, they started shooting at me, and then this puu-chuu dressed up as Alucard from Hellsing came out of nowhere and beat the hell out of them, gave me the thumbs-up, and ran off.

Kitsune: Okay…up to that last part, I believed you. But a puu-chuu? When did you get so inventive? Admit it, you accidentally poked some girl's breasts and got beat up.

Keitaro: N-no! That's not what happened!

Naru (devil glare): Keitaro…

Just then, the news came on.

TV Reporter: We've got an eyewitness exclusive of actual yakuza getting beat up by what appears to be a puu-chuu wearing clothes like Alucard from Hellsing. As you can see, a civilian ran away, presumably accosted by the said yakuza, before this puu-chuu beat the living crap out of them.

All: O.O;

Keitaro: Eheheh…

Naru: Never mind. I've seen things just as weird.

Su: Heyas!

Su does a flying kick to Keitaro's face.

Keitaro: PURRGHGHGHHGHG!

All: O.O

Naru: Su! Don't kill my boyfriend!

Keitaro is sprawled out on the floor, some blood trickling out of his head.

Keitaro: I'mmmm….okaaaaayyyyyy…

Shinobu: Sempai! Auuuuuuu…. (passes out)

Su: Don't worry! I've got this fixer-upper that'll-

All: NO!

Su: puuuuuu…Oh, I wanted to show you all this new invention of mine!

Su picks up everybody, lifts them all above her head, runs to her lab, and sets them back down.

Kanako: Since when did Su have super-human strength?

Motoko: I don't question anything that happens here anymore. Thinking about it hurts my head too much.

Su: This is my latest invention…THE TELL-TALE HEART!

Keitaro: Okay, Su…you ripped off a great novel just now. Stop before you're hit with a lawsuit.

Su (not listening): This can tell whatever feelings a person has for you!

All:…

Kitsune: That's cool. But we don't need it now.

Motoko: Too true. We all know that Naru and Keitaro love each other, that I have feelings for Keitaro, that Shinobu has a crush on him (Shinobu passes out), that Su likes him because he reminds her of her brother, that Kitsune just wants to extort money from him (Kitsune: Hey!), and that Kanako wants to jump his bone (Kanako: HEY!).

Su: -.-…..I'm flipping the switch anyway.

All: NO!

Su flips the switch, while Naru was running to stop her. A brilliant flash of light erupts, and after several seconds, clears up.

Naru: (her eyes starting to adjust) Gahhh…okay, I guess nothing happened.

: Incorrect. According to my calculations…well, you're about to find out.

All: Huh? .

Right in front of them, there were seven Narus, all looking the same.

Su: Cool! It has cloning effects too!

Angry Naru: Dammit Su! You put me back to normal right now!

Crybaby Naru: W-w-which one of us is the real one? WAAAAGGHHHHH!

Easygoing Naru: zzzzzz…. (sleeping)

Naru (original): (sweat drops) WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Lol I'll still be coming up with New and Old Faces, I'm just doing something different. This fic will be an answer to all the Naru-bashers who constantly say that Naru is just using Keitaro. Anyways, be sure to review, and happy reading/writing!


	2. Chapter 2

After a brief hiatus (since I had to finish up New and Old Faces), Shichinin no Naru is back! Yes, yes, "It's about Goddamn time, you ftard. You took too freakin' long." Anyways, here's chapter two.

I do not own Love Hina, nor Shichinin no Nana. They are the rights of their respective owners.

Chapter 2: EMERGENCY! Find the escaped Naru(e?)s!

Naru (original): (sweatdrops) WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Easygoing Naru: zz…murmmm…five more minutes…

All: …. (sweatdrops)

Motoko: ..Naru. I never knew you could be so…lazy.

Naru: (freaking out) THAT'S NOT ME! I'M ME! (swirly eyes) Or am I? Who is me? Can you help me find out who I am?

Keitaro: Crap! Now her brain's shut down from a mental breakdown.

Sexy Naru: I know a way to help ease that kind of stress. (hugs him from behind, and her breasts press up against Keitaro's back)

Keitaro: HEEEEE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Motoko: Just in case…(whips her boken out, sending Keitaro into the ceiling) Now that that's been dealt with, why was this Naru grinding on Keitaro?

Sexy Naru: Mm, but I thought that boyfriend and girlfriend were supposed to do that sort of thing….

Angry Naru: You pervert! How dare you do that in front of me! IRON PU-

Keitaro crashes through the ceiling on top of Angry Naru and knocks her out.

Angry Naru: aaauuuuuuuuhh…

Naru: Shinobu, could you help me find me? (puts thumb in mouth)

Shinobu: O.O This is bad, Naru's sucking her thumb!

Needless to say, it was absolute chaos for about five minutes straight, until Smart Naru set off a flare gun in the middle of the room, scaring everyone half to death and bringing normal Naru back to her senses.

Smart Naru: Is everyone in control of themselves? Thank you. Now, I hypothesize that Su's device, in laymen's terms, has spawned off the six of us from the original Naru.

Naru: So, I'm still me? sighs Thank god. I was having an identity crisis there.

Smart Naru: Major comic book arcs aside, I would ask for a solution to this problem. Anyone?

Su piped in: I know! How about divvying up chores between the Narus? Wait, shouldn't that have an "e" before the "s"?

Shinobu: (going over it in her head) Auuuu! This kind of thing might appear on the Tokyo-U exam!

Motoko: -.- No it won't.

Smart Naru: Exactly, since "Naru" is a Japanese name, and the rule Su is thinking of applies to English.

Kitsune: ….This must be the Trekkie in Naru before us.

Smart Naru: I AM NOT A TREKKIE!

Su: Trekkie! Trekkie! Gonna kiss William Shatner!

Smart Naru grabs Su by the cheeks and stretches them out.

Smart Naru: LIES!

Meanwhile, Dynamic Naru was poking and prodding all the instruments in Su's room, setting off some of them, and appearing in front of Motoko covered in ashes.

Dynamic Naru: koff That was cool. Damn, but I'm starting to get bored. Motoko! I challenge you!

Motoko: Huh?

Dynamic Naru, in a flash, has the same outfit as Motoko on, and is in a stance similar to what Motoko has.

Dynamic Naru: I am Neo! I am The One! I am The Matrix! WHOOOSH!

Dynamic Naru comes at Motoko with great speed and catches her off-guard.

Motoko: Wh-when did Naru start practicing kendo! AND SHE'S USING MY FORM!

Meanwhile still, Naru (yes the original one. I'm going to refer to her simply as "Naru." Not "The Female Formerly Known As Naru" or any crazy shit like that.) was pulling her boyfriend out of the rubble.

Naru: Umphh! Keitaro, I think you need to lose some weight…

Angry Naru pops out of the debris, lifting a boulder over her head, and getting everybody's attention doing so.

All: O.O SHIT!

Angry Naru: Damn you, Keitaro! Crashing on me! You copped a feel didn't you!

Keitaro: Huh? (freaks out) I-I-I-I…

Naru: He didn't do anything to you! …Well, he did crash onto you, but that wasn't his fault! The possibility of it happening like that again is astronomical!

Meanwhile, in a room with various game guides, manga, and anime paraphernalia on the shelves, DrgnmastrAlex chuckles. Then cackles like a madman.

DrgnmastrAlex: …(looks around, and sees the readers) …What? WHAT? I have creative power over this fic. Of course I'm gonna do it time and time again. (big grin) BACK TO FIC!

Angry Naru: I know he did something perverted! That's how Keitaro is!

Naru (thinking to herself): My god. Was I like this? …geez, I was a bitch. (to Angry Naru) That doesn't mean you should beat up on him all the time!

Shinobu: Yeah! Naru hasn't done anything of the sort for at least half a year now!

Kanako: (thinking to herself) God, is this the only line I get in this entire chapter? -- I hate this bastard author. (to Angry Naru) You're the side of Naru that I hate the most.

Angry Naru: Nnnnggghh… SHUT UP! I'm not taking any more of this! IRON PUNCH!

Naru: Right back at you! IRON PUNCH!

The point of impact where both punches met caused such a temporal rift in time-space, that it threatened to create a black hole. Don't worry, a black hole didn't occur, but something came through the rift into that dimension. Worry about that later, though, as the result of the punches connecting caused everyone in Hinata House to be launched all over the Kanagawa prefecture. And wouldn't you know it, Keitaro, Naru, and Sexy Naru landed in the same place.

Keitaro: owww….

Naru: What the hell?

Sexy Naru: You two better get up, other wise the police are gonna arrest us.

Keitaro: Huh? ARRESTED! Nooooo!

Naru: Calm down. Le-…where are we?

Keitaro: Huh. We're at the movie theater. What's playing?

They saw "End of Evangelion" playing.

Keitaro: God…if there's one person who's levels worse than I am, as well as the most emo person in anime, it's got to be Shinji Ikari.

Naru: -.- I never thought I'd hear that coming from your mouth. After this, you've got yourself another date with me.

Keitaro: What? Just for saying that?

Naru: You just grew as a person. Now shut up.

They ran out in search of the others.

Well, I don't know if this chapter will live up to anybody's expectations, but there's some goodness. God, I finally got to this fic. Now to plan up what to do for dothack/CRAZY, and my writing itinerary will be done. I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as possible, but don't expect it for at least two weeks, since I'm two days away from going into my second semester of college. As for other news, I've got a bunch of anime swag from a local convention. You ever seen the set with Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu dress up as cat-girls? Heheh. Be sure to review, and happy reading/writing!


	3. Chapter 3

(crawls over to the computer)

……ughhghhh….sorry. I've had a hell of a time trying to keep up with my college work. And family. And friends. I have had time where I could've worked on some of my fics, but then Kingdom Hearts 2 came out and…well, let's say I've learned the meaning of being a fanboy, since the game kicked so much ass. Auron, especially. If there's one character outside of FF7 who could go toe-to-toe with Sephiroth and having a chance of winning, it'd be him. FCK CLOUD. . ………….maybe I shouldn't have said that….anyway, here's chapter 3 of Shichinin no Naru. I'm really sorry about the wait.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu.

Chapter 3: The Next 2 hours…from Motoko's point of view. (That is the chapter title. Guess why.)

Motoko managed to wake up with a huge ringing in her head, as if she got knocked unconscious. Or had a lot of alcohol to drink.

Motoko: Yaaaahh…dammit my head…

Suddenly, Motoko was glomped from behind by someone wailing their head off.

Crybaby Naru: WAAAAGHHH! Motoko, what's going on! First Angry Naru wakes up and starts breaking down buildings in her path, and then the police come by, start firing at her and-

Motoko: Wait, HUH! THEY FIRED AT HER! AS IN WITH GUNS!

Crybaby Naru: sniffle ..yeah, but she just dodged all the bullets, and any that got really close to her she punched away…

Motoko: O.O……….shit….we need to find her.

Crybaby Naru blanched back as if she was stricken by Motoko's words.

Crybaby Naru: ..b-b…but she's mean….and throws things at people….sniffle

Motoko began to get seriously irritated with Naru. Wait, scratch that. This part of Naru's personality. This person, who looked like the woman she looked up to and then competed for Keitaro's affections for, was nothing like Naru. What she was feeling must have showed on her face, as Crybaby Naru shrunk back like a child, as if petrified by her. Which only pissed off Motoko more.

Motoko: Can't you show some backbone, for God's sake! Why Keitaro fell for you I-….I'm sorry.

Crybaby Naru looked a bit surprised at how Motoko's expression changed.

Motoko: I'm sorry. You're not Naru. Or, you're not FULLY Naru. I guess I should be a little more careful with what I say. Can you forgive me?

Motoko holds out her hand to Crybaby Naru, with a sincere look in her eyes. After several seconds, Crybaby Naru took her hand, and the two of them went off looking for the others.

23 minutes later…

Motoko hadn't seen any of the other residents of Hinata House. However, she did see plenty of people who, at catching sight of Crybaby Naru, ran away at break-neck speeds, so she assumed that Angry Naru was close by. What she saw, though, was the results of Dynamic Naru being loosed upon the population.

Motoko: O.o….holy cow…

Apparently, Dynamic Naru had started firing a laser rifle she swiped from Su's lab on the populus. As of Motoko finding her, she was still going at it.

Dynamic Naru: BOO-YAH! Lasers, explosions, fire, oh my! THIS IS AWEZOME! Like out of a Van Damme movie!

Su: Wow! I didn't know that laser would be this effective! This field test is great!

Motoko ran to Su, pulling Crybaby Naru with her, who was starting to sniffle at the wreckage, and began to yell at Su.

Motoko: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Why aren't you trying to stop her!

Su: I was planning on doing something along these lines anyway.

Dynamic Naru then leaped from where she was (which was over ten meters away), and landed right in front of Motoko and Su.

Dynamic Naru: Watch'a doin'?

Su: Just playing with Motoko. (big grin)

Dynamic Naru: Cool! I wanna play!

Motoko, thinking on her feet, took advantage of where the discussion was heading.

Motoko: Naru…how about playing "hide and seek"?

Dynamic Naru: Hmmmm…hide and seek isn't that much fun…do you have any special rules to spice it up?

Su: I've got one! You've got to find everybody by…..tomorrow at noon, or the device that made the six different Naru(e?)s will explode, making a seven kilo-ton detonation.

Motoko had to replay that information in her head before she understood what it meant.

Motoko: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

Crybaby Naru: …w-what does sniff that mean?

Motoko didn't want Crybaby Naru to go into a mass panic, so she kept her mouth shut, but Su almost spilt the beans about what it meant.

Su: It means that everybody-MPPHHPHHH

Motoko (whispering into Su's ear): If you tell her what will happen, so help me, I will NEVER let you make another Mecha-Tama for as long as you live.

Su: But, you'll have died of old age before I die of old age. So that won't happen.

Motoko: Do you want to face the wrath I'll have from BEYOND THE GRAVE? Tsuruko will seem a fraction as scary as I will be if my spirit CURSES YOU FOR ETERNITY!

Su: o.o……………………………………………………….okay.

Elsewhere, in Kyoto…

Tsuruko: choo! Is someone talking about me?

Tsuruko's husband: Don't worry about it. Now, let's get back to what we were doing. (grins)

Tsuruko: Oh, something to do with your "turtle"? (smirk)

Back to Motoko…

1 hour, seven minutes later (a total of an hour and a half)…

Motoko, Su, Crybaby, and Dynamic Naru managed to find Kitsune and Kanako about 32 minutes ago (Kitsune was passed out from drinking all the beer and vodka she looted from a nearby store), and had them come along in order to find the others within the district. The times they met other people, different reactions came. A few ran away, while some were congratulating one of the Naru(e?)s for a good job getting everyone calm and fixing up the crushed buildings from the main explosion at Hinata House before seeing the other Naru among the party and saying they needed to take some medication, and the rest were commenting on how Dynamic Naru beat everybody on DDR at various arcades, gaining perfect scores on most of the songs.

Kanako: So, this is the Naru that has the energy of a thousand five year olds.

Su: I'm thinking this part of Naru is actually the origin of where the original Naru gets her uber-strength. Although she probably can only access it when she's angry.

Kanako: Which would explain why Angry Naru has uber-strength as well.

Motoko glanced in Kanako's direction at that time, seeing her look up on top of some of the two and three story buildings, seeing Dynamic Naru jumping on the roofs like Spider-Man.

Kanako: …this is crazy…

Motoko: Not as crazy as you wanting to become your step-brother's wife.

Kanako eyed Motoko viciously.

Kanako: I'm not giving up on him. EVER.

Motoko threw an irritated glance in Kanako's direction.

Motoko: I don't intend on giving up either. But you do realize that he chose Naru over you and me. He cares for us, but he LOVES Naru.

Kanako: (pointing at Dynamic and Crybaby Naru) You mean that Naru or that Naru?

Motoko: (shaking her head)…nevermind. It's your turn to carry Kitsune.

Kanako: -.- No. I carried her for fifteen minutes last time. You've only carried her for twelve.

Motoko: You're going to hold me over for three minutes, when I have a massive backache?

Kanako: You're not the one who had to fight Angry Naru when you accidentally ran into her.

Crybaby Naru: sniff Please…no more fighting…I can't stand seeing you all like this…

This got Kanako and Motoko to seriously consider the predicament they were in.

Kanako: Fine. Truce. Until we get this problem of Angry Naru busting up everything in her way solved, we work together.

Motoko: (slightly grins) Sounds good.

Just then, Su's stomach made a loud, audible rumble.

Su: Eheh…sorry. What time is it, anyway?

Kanako looked down at her watch, stating it was 7:16 at night.

Motoko: The others must be moving around looking for us. I just hope Shinobu has found one of the others besides Angry Naru.

1 hour and 27 minutes elapsed…

Motoko and the others passed by an area of town that was completely unharmed. After walking through a large portion of the district, they were surprised that the damage that resulted from the explosion at Hinata House wasn't as big as they thought. Most people were still doing what they usually do during the weekend. They saw a large group of people milling into a local bar. At first, Motoko thought nothing of it, but then Dynamic Naru took a look inside and yelled to them about two young women who were getting tipsy from the first drink.

Kanako: ….didn't Keitaro say that Shinobu couldn't hold her liquor, when he accidentally gave her white wine?

Kitsune (she was awake at this point, with a massive headache): Whatever the case, I need a drink.

They walked into the bar, seeing a crowd of men and women cheering around a table near one of the windows. Motoko, getting a closer look, was surprised to see Shinobu and Easygoing Naru knocking back drinks.

Shinobu: gulgglugglguuglug AAAhhhh! (slams the glass on the table) Keeep 'em comin'! I could goooo allllll nigh'. Woooo!

Easygoing Naru: YEAAAHh! God, I've got such a buzz!

Shinobu: (staring Easygoing Naru down) Naa-ru. When am I gunna have boobs lik' yours, huh? I want bigger tits, now!

Shinobu reaches across the table and gropes Easygoing Naru's breasts a bit, much to the applause of the men in the bar, and some of the women.

Easygoing Naru: Ha-HAAA! You want boobs lik' mine? Yer getting' clos' aready!

Easygoing Naru reaches across the table and gropes Shinobu's breasts back, with Shinobu moaning a bit. The guys in the bar started going wild, yelling about two women on the floor getting it on with each other.

Easygoing Naru: (wide grin) Ooooh, ya like that, huh?

Motoko, blushing, had had enough, and decided to get involved.

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Alright. I'll be honest. The way I'm having the story progress, this will be a short fic. Eight chapters at the VERY most. So, I'm going to increase the craziness from here. Also, I have a third Love Hina fic that's out right now, called Mr. UrashimaMs.Mikamura. Some of you may have already read it. I will spare you the details, as it's midnight my time at the time I'm finishing this chapter. Anyway, I will put up chapter two for that fic within the next two months. Yes, I said MONTHS. I've been insanely busy. Don't worry though. Chapter 2 of dothack/CRAZY will be up this weekend. It took me a long time to come up with a suitable base for that chapter, but you should be pleased. And keep an eye out for a Kingdom Hearts 2 parody fic. I just came up with a ton of ideas to put down for it. The thing is, it will be a one-shot. I only intend to put up one chapter for it, since it's all a bunch of skits and outtakes on the game that I thought up while playing it. I promise I will work on updating more. As of right now though, it will still be problematic. As soon as my second semester of college is done (which is in three weeks), I should have more time to devote to writing. So, just be patient a little longer. Until then, happy reading/writing!


	4. Chapter 4

--;;;;;

That's all I've got to say right now. It feels like it's been ages since I last updated, and I apologize greatly for that. Here's chapter 4.

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu and any other respective parties. I own NOTHING!

Chapter 4: Back to Kei-kun and Na-chan.

Smart Naru: Put that over there!

Smart Naru had helped out with picking up debris that had been caused from the initial explosion at Hinata House and where the others crashed, as well as the destruction that was caused by Angry Naru. During this time, she had been going through calculations in her head as to how the explosion occurred as a result of Angry Naru and Naru colliding fists.

Smart Naru: At the most, it should have only shattered their fists. Unless something else was caused by Su's machine. That's it! There must have been instability in time-space and…(eyes get wide) Crap! Anything can happen! The goddamn Borg could show up, for Picard's sake!

Naru: Su was right. You are a Trekkie.

Yes, Smart Naru had come across Keitaro, Naru, and Sexy Naru during her assistance with the clean-up. Both she and Naru had been trying to keep Sexy Naru from having her way with Keitaro on a consistent basis.

Smart Naru: I am not a Trekkie.

Sexy Naru: You're still not getting a boyfriend with that level of Uber-Nerdiness.

Smart Naru: Shut. Up.

Keitaro: I really hope the others are alright. Its five minutes to nine and we haven't seen them at all. Heck, I've got studies I need to work on with you, Naru.

About ten seconds pass, then…

Smart, Sexy, and Normal Naru: Uh, which one of us are you talking to?

Keitaro: ..god, I can't get used to this…

Just then, a random guy comes running down the road screaming.

Random guy: HEEEEELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! SHE'S IN A PMS-INDUCED RAGE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!

: Boulder-cutting blade, first form!

A wave of ki hits the guy, sending him flying.

Smart Naru: That must be Motoko. Finally, we're making some progress.

Sure enough, Motoko, along with Kitsune (drunk again and being carried by Motoko), Su, Kanako, Shinobu (also drunk and being carried by Kanako), Easygoing, Dynamic, and Crybaby Naru, stroll down the street.

Su: The Fellowship is restored!

Kanako: No Lord of the Rings references, please.

Naru: What happened with Shinobu?

Su: She got drunk with Easygoing Naru and they started groping each oth- MMMPHHPH

Motoko: NO. TALKING.

Keitaro got the message, however, and had a small fantasy going in his head before he got a nosebleed.

Keitaro: oh sh-

Naru belts him, sending him into a nearby building.

Naru: Huh? Aw, hell, I did it again! It's like a sixth sense now. Are you okay, Keitaro!

Keitaro: (yelling from inside the building) I'm okay! Waitaminute, Naru? What are you doing in here? OH SHIT, IT'S ANG-

Keitaro is sent flying back out of the building and skids along the street, coming to a complete stop in front of Naru. The realization of who did this came just before Angry Naru burst out of the building.

Angry Naru: Keitaro, you pervert! Your face landed in my breasts again! You copped a feel, didn't you!

Naru: Okay, now that's just being unreasonably angry. You can stop now.

Angry Naru stomped her way over to the others, making small craters along the way. This in turn freaked out some of the Hinata Housers, and they blanched back in terror.

Angry Naru (to Naru): Don't tell me what I can or can't do.

Angry Naru was about to say something else, but Naru belts her across the face, making Angry Naru land face first in the street about five feet away.

Smart Naru: Hmmm. Keitaro's mass must be lighter than Naru's.

Naru: Huh! Are you saying I'm fatter than Keitaro!

Smart Naru: No. Mass and weight are not connected to each other.

Angry Naru (getting back up): Urgh…that hurt…you bitch! What the hell do you think you are!

Naru spins herself back around, and goes into a monologue.

Naru: I do not tolerate such reckless violence against those I care for! I'm the pretty Hinata soldier, Naru Narusegawa! In the name of the hot springs, I shall punish you!

Naru then pulls a perfect Sailor Moon pose.

Everyone: ……BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!

Naru (sweatdropping): Uh, what? Did I do that wrong? I've wanted to do that for a while now…

Motoko: oh my god…Naru…too funny…

Keitaro: That was…spectacular. Too funny…where did you get that idea?

Naru: Spur of the moment.

Once again, we hear cackling from DrgnmastrAlex's room.

DrgnmastrAlex: Now, if I only could get Shinobu to do Sailor Saturn for a bit, this would be perfect! Whoops! (grabs camera, and puts it back to the Hinata Housers)

Angry Naru just stood there dumbfounded. Why would her normal self make such a fool out of herself? She saw the others laughing around her, as well as Naru herself throwing some goofy poses, laughing her ass off herself. Then another explosion occurred.

Kanako: The hell!

Easygoing Naru: (mumbling in her sleep) Something…evil…

Crybaby Naru: EEEHHHH! EVIL!

The smoke clears, and looking out from the hole in the building that was just made stood another Naru, this one with bronze-colored skin (like Su's) and pale white hair, dressed up like one of the members of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts 2.

Su: The end-boss is here! Drop da bomb, soldier!

Motoko: Huh?

Dynamic Naru: She means attack!

Dynamic Naru launches herself at the new Naru, and throws a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which are blocked.

Smart Naru: This must be the anomaly I got out of my calculations.

Kanako: Huh? But there were only six Naru(e?)s that were made out of Su's invention. Weren't there?

Su: Eheh…the particle instability from the machine creating the other Naru(e?)s and blowing up was still there when Angry Naru and Naru had their fists collide. Instead of simply knocking each other back, it created a dimensional rift, from which that Naru up there came out of.

Smart Naru: I figured a similar outcome, but I thought that anything could get through.

Su: (sly cat grin) Figured Captain Kirk would come through?

Smart Naru: SHUT UP!

Su: (dancing around) Gonna kiss William Shaaaaaatnerrrr!

Smart Naru gets Su in a headlock.

Smart Naru: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE KIRK! I'M ALL ABOUT JEAN-LUC!

Everybody (except Dynamic and the Naru she's fighting) facefaults.

Keitaro: So…Naru. You have a thing for Patrick Stewart, huh?

Naru (blushing a bit): It was a small crush…

Dynamic Naru then gets blasted off the building and crashes into Angry Naru, landing face first in her…crotch.

Sexy Naru: Ooooh, nice! (thinking to herself) Damn author. I've had the fewest lines in this entire story!

The evil Naru then floats (OMG) down and confronts the other Hinata Housers.

Anti-Naru: I am Anti-Naru, ruler of Earth. Join me or die.

Naru: Ugh. Creepy. She said that with no emotion in her voice or in her face.

Su: She's like Rei Ayanami then!

Motoko: I won't let you take this place! We're sending you back to where you came from!

Anti-Naru: I would be foolish to let a warrior such as yourself die needlessly. I will add you to my collection.

Motoko's eyes suddenly dulled, and she pulls out her katana.

Motoko: Kill…for my mistress…

Kanako: Oh shit! She's under mind control!

Sexy Naru: Eww, kinky.

Keitaro: Motoko, stop! Fight it, I know you can!

Angry Naru wakes up (due to Dynamic Naru landing on top of her and knocking her unconscious), sees the situation in front of her, and punches Anti-Naru in the face, sending her bouncing and skidding along the road.

Smart Naru: Whoa. Rag-doll physics.

Angry Naru: You know what? I'm tired of this! Let's just kick this Negaverse Naru's ass and fix what's been done. At this rate, if I exist like this, I won't be able to be happy.

Everyone stares at Angry Naru, registering what she just said, while Kanako is trying to hold off a mind-controlled Motoko.

Naru: Well, we made some major progress, I assume?

Su: That means we're closing in on the finale!

Easygoing Naru: (still sleeping) Fourth wall…zzzzz…

How many months has it been since I last updated one of my stories? Dammit. At any rate, I've got some bad news. Love Hina: Mr.UrashimaMs. Mikamura is on discontinuation status until I can figure out where to take it without making the story suck. Which means no updates on that fic for a long while. As for my other fics, I will update those. And I apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par with the others. I don't write for over a month and I suffer for it. I will attempt to put up another chapter on one of my current fics over the next two weeks, but I can't make any promises, since I've got my second year at college coming up. God, this leaves a nasty taste in my mouth thinking about it. As always, your support is greatly appreciated, since writers are nothing without people taking their time to read and enjoy their works. I can promise you I will improve. Once again, thank you for your support, and be sure to review (although if it's just to trash this fic, don't bother, since I'll just delete it). Happy reading/writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, now! No intro, gogogogogogogogogogogogo!

Chapter 5: The Remedy

Angry Naru immediately charged Anti-Naru, and throw a punch at each other at the same time, connecting. Both lose their mouthpieces.

Kanako: (still holding off a brain-washed Motoko) Alright, enough with the Tomorrow Joe references. Excel Saga slammed that into the ground.

DrgnmastrAlex: --;;;;;

Easygoing Naru (still sleeping): …fourth wall..zzzzzz…

Sexy Naru: Could someone make her stop that? She isn't Snoozer from Hamtaro.

Naru: NO MORE REFERENCES! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Kanako: Alright then. SHORYUKEN! (uses said move on Motoko, knocking her unconscious)

Naru: What did I say? NO. MORE. REFERENCES. I'm sick of this! I just want this fight to be over so Keitaro and I can consummate our relationship!

That comment had everybody stop in their tracks. Angry Naru and Anti-Naru were frozen in position, about to punch each other again, and staring at Naru.

Anti-Naru: Well. I say, it's about time you tell everyone what you really wanted.

Anti-Naru lights a cigarette.

Keitaro: Huh? Since when did Naru smoke? Oh, right. You're the evil Naru. I guess that makes sense.

Anti-Naru: No, Keitaro. I'm not Naru.

She reaches under her neck, and pulls off her face, revealing...

Keitaro: Aunt Haruka!

Naru: EHHH!

Haruka, once again, knocks Keitaro upside the head for calling her "Aunt".

Haruka: Apparently, Seta's plan worked. Motoko, you can stop that now.

Motoko got up and rubbed her neck.

Motoko: Haruka-san, you could've warned me before the last minute that we were doing this.

Kanako: Admit it, you enjoyed it.

Motoko: (blushes a tiny bit) No!

Keitaro: Wait a minute. WHAT'S GOING ON!

Su: Silly, it was all a test! A test to see if you both cared for each other!

Naru: Wait. Then, what about my other selves? Don't tell me that they're pretending to be me.

Su: Naw, they're real. Like I said before, they're just facets of your full personality. And they all like Keitaro too, so in conclusion, you must like him as well. (grins a bit)

Keitaro: For some reason, I feel like Shinji Ikari at the end of the Evangelion anime series. "Congrats Shinji, you destroyed humanity! You pass!"

Haruka: Well, not everything is solved. We need to come up with a solution as to what to do with these other six Naru(e?)s. We can't keep them around here, since the repair bill and living expenses will be sky high.

Smart Naru: …we were just part of some test?

Kanako: Uh, yes. Did your brain go on auto-pilot after hearing that?

Smart Naru stood there, not saying anything, as did Angry Naru. Then, both entered a furious state not seen by any of the Hinata Housers.

Smart Naru: BULLSHIT! I THOUGHT THIS PLACE WAS IN DANGER OF BEING RIPPED APART BY A TEMPORAL DISTORTION! AND NOW-

Angry Naru: AFTER ALL THAT, AFTER GOING INTO A HUGE BRAWL WITH HARUKA COS-PLAYING AS AN EVIL VERSION OF ME, AND ACTUALLY THINKING YOU ALL WERE SERIOUS, NOW IT'S JUST A PRANK! BULLSHIT! EVERYBODY DIES!

Naru: …oh god, they're both royally pissed…

Keitaro: Stop! You don't have to do this! Naru and I had no clue about this until now!

Smart Naru: Why should we believe you! You could be acting right now, just like the others did this entire time!

Motoko: ..I didn't think they would take it like this, Su.

Sexy Naru: Well, you did lie to them. Although I understand why.

Crybaby Naru: uwaaaaa! Why did you all lie! I trusted you!

Dynamic Naru: Calm down. It's not like we never existed. In retrospect, we actually got to understand each other a lot better, as well as strengthening our bonds of friendship. This was never a prank! (cheery smile)

Kanako: …you have no idea how corny you just sounded right now.

Angry Naru: I don't care! I don't want to hear it!

Angry Naru hunches over, covering her ears with her palms, and begins crying.

Angry Naru: Dammit. …I swore to myself I'd never cry…and look at me…I'm an idiot…snff …all this time I trusted you guys…

Keitaro: (walks over to Angry Naru) Angry Naru…listen. I'm sorry. I realize right now you all must be questioning your existence since you feel like you only came to be through an experiment. But, that's not true. You guys have always existed. Remember what Su said? The six of you make up what Naru really is. From what Su said, this test was never about seeing what your individual selves are like, but whether you all love me. I realize that is kind of a selfish way to put it, but…you six had always existed. You guys still exist as Naru herself. Regardless of what temperament you represent, I still love you all as Naru.

Angry Naru looks up at Keitaro, and for the first time smiles.

Angry Naru: snf God you're an idiot. But I guess it's that simplicity that got me to fall in love with you. I'm sorry for being so violent. I guess my real self has realized that already, and you had this discussion with her.

Naru walks up next to Keitaro, and embraces Angry Naru.

Naru: I had no clue how to accurately describe what I felt. But you did it. I thank you.

Angry Naru began to glow softly, and the other five soon glowed as well.

Smart Naru: …it's quite strange how these sort of things can end up. I'm still irritated with you all, but I guess if Angry Naru, Naru's rage incarnate, can forgive you all, then I can too.

They began disappearing one by one, with Sexy Naru staying behind to say something to Naru and Keitaro.

Sexy Naru: When you two get in the mood tonight, Naru, I'd recommend wearing that negligee you've been holding on to for awhile.

Naru and Keitaro got beet red as a response.

Both: Ahh!

Sexy Naru: See you all next time! (gives the peace sign before disappearing)

Everyone was still standing around when Shinobu woke up.

Shinobu: uhhhghhh…my head is killing me…

Motoko: Ano… Shinobu, are you alright?

Shinobu: Except for this massive headache, I think I'm okay. (she surveys herself) Wait. What's this red stuff on my shirt?

Motoko: …I think that's lipstick.

Shinobu's brain took about three seconds to register that information before she realized she last remembered dragging Easygoing Naru into a bar to splash water on her face.

Shinobu: …oh god…I didn't do what I thought I did, did I?

Su: You and Easygoing Naru were groping each other!

Keitaro immediately got a nosebleed and ran the other direction.

Keitaro: I'M SORRY NARU! IT'S JUST A REACTION!

Shinobu: Kyaaaahhh! Oh god, I didn't! Nooo! No one will want to marry me now!

Su: I've got it recorded in case you do get married! (sly cat grin)

Shinobu: GIVE ME THAT! MY SHAME MUST NEVER BE MADE PUBLIC!

Su runs ahead of Shinobu, just out of her reach.

Su: Nyahaha! Even if you get this one, I've got dozens of other copies!

Shinobu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

That night at a miraculously restored Hinata House…

Keitaro: Well… even though what happened was messed up, at least I finally know how serious Naru is about our relationship. It'll be great when we get married.

Keitaro begins to have fantasies of marrying Naru on the steps of Tokyo-U, and then imagines her in her wedding veil and her undergarments.

Keitaro: Nononononono! It's still too soon to be thinking of that!

Naru: Thinking of what, Keitaro?

Keitaro turns around, about to apologize profusely to Naru, but then goes slack-jawed at what she's wearing. Naru comes down on him wearing see-through white silk underwear…and I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!

END

I realize it's been a while since I've last updated. Once again, the chapter starts out not to my liking, but then it finishes up to my satisfaction (yes, even before the scene with Naru and Keitaro in bed. Lol). Probably the main reason behind me updating right now, though, is the fact that at this moment, it's 12:30 am on September 11, 2006. Yes. It's been five years since that tragedy, and regardless of your political, religious, or cultural views, I feel it is important to remember that day. As you all remember, over three thousand people, innocent, unknowing, and unrelated to whatever conflicts this world was preparing for them, met an abrupt end. The fact of the matter is, I don't really give a damn what nationality or what country anyone is from. However, when anyone openly wishes for the death of entire religions and nations, and say that they will do everything in their power to kill you; well… race, religion, ethnic background, and any insignificant difference you can come up with doesn't matter anymore. Homicidal is homicidal, evil is evil. There are firefighters, policemen, and construction workers that aided in the recovery and rescue at the World Trade Center that are actually dying right now from the amount of debris they inhaled while trying to save as many people as possible. I am not trying to put up a political message, and I am in no way trying to stir up controversy. I simply ask that you take a moment of silence for those who are gone, those who continue to suffer from that day, and for their families. That day is still burned vividly into my memory, and it is the kind of event you could never forget. I know very well I won't be able to. If you are offended in any way by my above statements, then you are in great denial of what reality we are in. Any flames made about said comments will be deleted as well. All that I really ask is that we remember the tragedy that befell the U.S., and the sense of camaraderie and fellowship that came to be for a month after that event. Feel free to report me to the moderators if you want, since I have said nothing offensive at all. And if they should suspend my account, I'll go elsewhere. For my readers, I thank you generously, and I know I would be going nowhere without your support. I will continue to improve, both as a writer and as a human being. I hope for your continued support, so until next time, happy reading/writing!


End file.
